


Through the Years

by Lanerose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Drabble Collection, Ensemble Cast, Gen, M/M, Prix de Lausanne, Skater Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanerose/pseuds/Lanerose
Summary: A look at Katsuki Yuuri's life through the years, as told by those who love him.Or, a drabble collection for yuuribirthdayweek and Yuuri's birthday, because he's the best.





	1. An Unexpected Gift - Mari & Hiroko

Mari was seven when her parents brought Yuuri home. (Later, she would take this as proof that Yuuri started life much the way he lived it – as a beloved surprise.) Mama had been away nearly a week and Papa had been in and out, so Auntie Minako had been babysitting a lot. They were at Auntie’s usual table when Mama finally got home.

“We have a present for you,” Mama said as she bent down carefully to greet Mari. “This is your baby brother.”

Yuuri, a tiny, pale thing with closed eyes, blew bubbles at her.

Mari laughed. “Thanks, Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about Mari's age in this, but the wiki lists her as thirty when Yuuri's twenty three, which makes her seven when he's born. Seven years is in fact the age gap between my dad and his only brother, so it does happen even if it's unusual.


	2. At the Barre - Minako

When Yuuri was seventeen, Minako “talked” him into competing in the Prix de Lausanne. 

“Minako-sensei, why are you filming - ?”

“Dance, Yuuri!”

And Yuuri danced. 

He danced through to Switzerland, only mildly protesting when Minako told him that he had been selected to compete.

“It’s right after Four Continents and over a month before Worlds,” Minako assured him as she presented him with travel reservations, “you’ll be fine!”

“Minako-sensei!” Yuuri shouted, but went.

“Yuuri, you were amazing!” Minako sobbed when he exited the stage door after competing in the Finals.

Yuuri blushed. “Sorry I couldn’t win. It was fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Yuuri competing in the Prix de Lausanne. Don't tell me he isn't talented enough for it!! *sticks fingers in ears and is officially not listening* Also, looking at the competitions schedule for figure skating, and given Yuuri in juniors rather than seniors, it's not unrealistic for him to have done it. (There was way more research than necessary done for this drabble. There may be more of this later because I now know way more than any non-dancer needed to about competing in the Prix de Lausanne.)


	3. Going (But Not Gone) - Yuuko & Takeshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuko and Takeshi see Yuuri off to America.

The night before Yuuri left for America, he went to the Ice Castle. Yuuko and Takeshi were both waiting for him.

“You’re sure it’s all right, Yuu-chan, Takeshi-san?” he asked as they herded him toward the ice, skates in his hands.

“The Nishigoris will always have your back, Yuuri,” Takeshi said, trapping Yuuri in a headlock and roughing up Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuko, already on the ice, struck Victor’s opening pose, smiling as Yuuri skated out and did likewise. Before Takeshi turned on the music, she turned to Yuuri, waiting for his eyes to be on her before she said:

“Always.”


	4. A Foreign Education - Phichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri arrives in the United States.

Phichit exceeded his local coach’s ability to teach figure skating and moved abroad to learn under Celestino at fourteen, when he had just starting to do well in Juniors. Yuuri arrived three years later, when he was just starting in Seniors. 

“Better, Yuuri,” Ciao Ciao called out during their first practice when Yuuri finally landed the triple axel that Phichit had seen him land perfectly in footage. Yuuri, startled, skated straight into the sideboards. Ciao Ciao sighed.

That night, Phichit called home to thank his parents for always supporting his education.

The next day, he took Yuuri under his wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize this might come across a bit odd, as most people have Yuuri arriving in the US before Phichit does, but I did some research on growing up in Thailand to confirm a possibility. In short, because education of children is considered paramount, it wouldn’t be at all uncommon for parents with adequate resources to send their child to study abroad at an early age. And that being the case, I decided that Phichit arrived first, which is in part why Phichit sometimes seems more like a mentor to Yuuri than vice versa, despite their ages. I’m going with it. Thanks for suspending your disbelief if you disagree. =D


	5. With Regard to Ice - Celestino

“Coach Cialdini?”

Celestino looked up from his computer to a skater with hunched shoulders. “Yuuri? Practice has been over for hours, what are you still doing here?”

Yuuri’s shoulders scrunched even higher.

“I know practice is over,” Yuuri said, fiddling with the zipper on his jacket, “but would it be all right if I skated figures for a bit?”

“Yuuri,” Celestino said with a sigh, “you can’t solve every problem with more ice time.”

“I know, Coach, I just – “ 

Yuuri stopped, head down.

“All right,” Celestino replied after a long moment, “but only for an hour.”

“Thank you, coach!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, everyone gets so down on Celestino that I wanted to write him doing something positive, but along the way I had a thought and wound up disliking him, which made this a bit hard and therefore late. So it's a more neutral interpretation.


	6. My Reward Is... - Victor

On Yuuri’s first day in St. Petersburg, Victor took him to the rink early in the morning, when the ice was fresh and clear. He gestured Yuuri onto the ice, leaning over the boards when Yuuri turned around to look at him.

“Work hard for me?” Victor asked, batting his eyelashes.

Yuuri smiled. “I’ve been working hard for you since the first time I saw you.” 

And really, what could Victor do but kiss that lovely man?

“I love you,” Victor said, “now skate!”

Yuuri didn’t laugh, but it was in his voice as he skated away, calling, “yes coach!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me to my muses: We're going to write 100 words about Yuuri on a theme.
> 
> Celestino-muse: *picks a fight and makes me two days late*
> 
> Victor-muse: Oh, my Yuuri? *immediately gives me 115 perfect words, 15 of which are an unnecessary sentence about Victor being upset because he didn't get to tie Yuuri's skates*
> 
> Yeah, that's about right.


	7. Yuuri's Present - Yuuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has a gift for Yuuri.

“Victor,” Yuuri called as he walked back into their apartment after practice, “are you here? I wanted to walk back with you and -“

What exactly Yuuri had wanted to do with Victor went unsaid as Yuuri turned into the bedroom and stopped cold in his tracks. On the bed lay Victor, wearing only Yuuri’s JSF jacket and a tight pair of black silk boxers. Victor smiled, the blue piping on the jacket making his eyes shine brighter than ever.

“おかえり, 貴方,” he said, pronunciation careful, “誕生日おめでとう.”

“ただいま.” Yuuri blushed, but leaned down to kiss his husband anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> おかえり, 貴方 – Welcome home, dear (beloved).
> 
> 誕生日おめでとう – Happy birthday.
> 
> ただいま – I’m home.


End file.
